Avengers Preferences and oneshots!
by lostintheconstallations
Summary: a book of The Avengers one shots and preferences! Charecters can and will be added and caught up over time!


**Tony -** It was raining- _hard._

You desperately tugged your coat closer to you, the material was soaking wet- leaving you a shivering mess. It was only natural that you weren't paying enough attention to the sidewalk seeing you were on the verge of freezing to death. Without warning you harshly bumped into someone's back.

"I'm so so sorry, sir." You began, cheeks turning scarlet. "I wasnt looking where i was going. it was totally my- "

The man you ran into spoke up, hushing your rambling. "Don't worry about it, sugar." he smirked.

 _that's when it hit you_

 _that's tony stark._

 **Steve -** You arrived to the training room at excatly nine o'clock. no one was usually there at such a harsh time, not even Clint nor Natasha was that commited. You were the newest avenger. You had only met about half of the team- the other half (including Sam, Peter, Steve, and Wanda) were all on a mission in Germany. Meaning you had no idea the super solider himself was as dedicated as you when it came to training.

You quietly sat your water bottle and gym bag down as you stripped yourself of your sweat shirt. Under it was a black sports bra. As you tucked it in your bag you heard an awkward cough from behind you causing you to spin around instantly.

You were face to face with a rather red Captain America.

"H-hi... We haven't met.. I'm the new member.. (y/n).." you awkwardly smiled, holding your hand out, the other wrapped around your stomach.

"Steve Rogers, ma'am."

 **Natasha -**

All the muscles in your body ached as you pulled, yet again, against the restraints. Your hands were bound behind your back and you had been beaten beyond recognition. You didn't even know why. One day they just up and snatched you from your studio apartment

[ _flashback_ ]

 _you sipped the coffee slowly as you clicked to the news channel. Before you knew what happened, Your front door busted openopen and four men with guns and these weird squid looking patches threw you on the floor and cuffed you._

 _You thought you were under arrest for something, but when they dragged you out of your apartment- they shoved you into a black van and gagged you._

[ _flashback over_ ]

and that's how you ended up here. In a lab of some sort, hancuffed, and left to starve.

That was until you heard the door open for the first time in the whole two weeks you'd been there. In walked a red haired woman who didn't look like any of the guards you had seen.

"h-hello?" you croaked, gaining the womans attention.

"oh my god," she murmered, running to your side before going behind you and breaking you out of the hand cuffs.

"You're going to be okay, alright? My names Natasha romanoff, i work with The Avengers. Whats your name?" she asked, helping you stand up, your weak frame leaning against her fully.

"(y/n)... (y/n) (y/l/n).." you whispered as she nodded.

"well, (y/n), you're in good hands how. it's all going to be okay."

 **Bruce -**

"Tony!" You called as his moniters started going off from his unsupervised scepter.

Him and a man with slightly short curly hair ran into the lab, obviously panicked.

"What is it? What's going on?" The unidentified one asked, eyeing you suspiciously.

"It's the scepter. Its energy levels are spiking and it keeps destroying the lab equipment!" You huffed, glaring at Tony. "Maybe if you actually told me what we were dealing with- I could handle this better."

Tony looked like a kicked puppy while the other scientist looked at you in admiration for knocking Tony off his pedestal.

"I-I-Im Bruce. Bruce Banner." he stuttered, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Banner. Im (Y/n). (Y/n) (Y/l/n)."

 **Clint -**

The avengers were your saviors. during the battle of new york they found you saving a little girl stuck under a pile of rubble- using your powers.

[ _flashback_ ]

You heard screaming from under a small pile of rubble and began searching for the child. as you got closer you heard the terrified screams emmiting from under the rocks.

"Hey, hey. Its all going to be okay. I'm going to get you out okay? Just hang in there, sweetheart." you reassured as you stepped back, focusing on the large platforms of cement.

one by one they all began to raise until they were hovering over, just high enough to let the little girl crawl out and run to your side. Behind you you heard someone speak.

"We have an enchanced on the street, female. Approachable. She just saved a kid."

You spun around, the girl in your arms still, to find a man with cropped honey blonde hair staring you down as he walked closer.

"That was some nice work you did there," he began, "Who are you?"

"(y/n). (y/n) (y/l/n)." you awkwardly smiled, finally realizing who he was.

"Well, (y/n), My names Clint Barton. and I have some people who want to meet you."

 **Thor** **-**

You were a Valkyire. You spent your life protecting Asguard. Yes, you respected the allfather- but you couldn't keep going.

[ _flashback_ ]

It was only fifteen minutes into the battle, and half of Asguards forces had been wiped out. The rest refused to give in, to turn back and let their friends die for nothing. You were a part of that half.

"(y/n)!" You heard your mother scream as she ran towards you. Before she could reach you she stopped and your eyes slowly trailed down to her stomach- where you saw a sword embedded in thr soft flesh, peaking out from her armor.

You let out a pained scream and fell to your knees, you could feel it. you felt every single one of her emotions in those few moments.

That's how you discovered your curse. You were an empath. You felt others emotions, and that meant you couldn't stay in Asgard any longer. There was too much pain, Too many memories.

[ _flashback over_ ]

that's how you came to work with Jane foster. When you arrived in Midgard the first person to notice your arrival was her.

You were reading over a few tests done lately when you heard the door open. You didn't say anything when you heard two voices. one was obviously Janes, the other was familiar yet unrecognizable.

"Lady Jane, who might this be?" The voice boomed as he entered the room.

"This is my colleague, (y/n). (y/n), this is Thor." Jane introduced.

And then it hit you and you slowly turned.

"Thor, son of Odin?" you gasped, quickly rolling up your sleeve to show your markings.

He looked just as starstruck as you.

"Lady (y/n)." he repeated slowly.

"Its been awhile, your majesty." You laughed, leaning against the work table.


End file.
